Geschiedenis van het moderne Kronenburg
Dit artikel behandelt de geschiedenis van Kronenburg na 1953. Klik hier voor de geschiedenis van Kronenburg vóór 1953. Kronenburg tijdens de Koude Oorlog (1953 – 1991) Koning Willem V en koning Jan II Koningin Marianne werd heel oud en stierf in 1953 op 93-jarige leeftijd. Haar zoon, kroonprins Alexander, was slechts 59 toen hij tien jaar eerder stierf. De koningin werd daarom opgevolgd door haar kleinzoon Willem V Hendrik. De nieuwe koning was een verlegen, nogal stille persoon die niet heel erg in politiek geïnteresseerd leek. Aan de andere kant was hij nauw betrokken bij de wederopbouw van het koninkrijk na tien jaar stilstand; er was overigens weinig oorlogsschade in Kronenburg, afgezien van kleine vernielingen in Alexanderstad en Friescheburg die veroorzaakt waren door bombardementen tijdens de Amerikaanse invasie in 1941. Koning Willem V was in 1936 getrouwd met Alexandra van Saksen-Coburg-Gotha. Ze hadden slechts één zoon: kroonprins Jan, de latere Jan II. Naar verluidt was het huwelijk moeilijk en ongelukkig, waardoor de kroonprins dikwijls het ouderlijk paleis ontvluchtte en een turbulent leven leidde met ongeschikte vrienden. In 1961 en 1962 bevatten sommige roddelbladen speciale katerns die alleen gewijd waren aan de schandalen die de kroonprins veroorzaakte. Tegen het einde van 1962 werd koning Willem erg ziek en de bladen stopten met deze katerns. Prins Alexander, de jongere broer van de koning, werd tot regent benoemd in plaats van de kroonprins. Hij probeerde de laatste over te halen zijn leven en roeping iets serieuzer te nemen, maar zonder enig effect. In het jaar erop stierf de koning en de 24-jaar oude kroonprins werd tot koning van Kronenburg gekroond. In december van hetzelfde jaar, nog geen half jaar na de kroningsplechtigheid, overleed koning Jan II na een auto-ongeluk. Alhoewel dit het officiële verhaal is, en er geen ongewone omstandigheden zijn waargenomen, zorgde de dood van de koning voor een stroom aan geruchten; voor het imago van Kronenburg en de koninklijke familie kwam de dood van de koning als een geluk bij een ongeluk. Koning Alexander III en het communisme in Kronenburg Het – gebrek aan – beleid van koning Jan II (hij heeft zich nooit in de Oostkamer laten zien) kwam op een onhandig moment. In 1962 was de Koude Oorlog op z’n hevigst en juist een jaar eerder was er in Kronenburg een vreemde coalitie van liberalen (LKP) en communisten (CFK) gevormd. Koning Willem en vervolgens prins-regent Alexander hadden er eind 1962 een harde dobber aan om de neutraliteit van Kronenburg te bewaren. Alhoewel zij er in slaagden de Verenigde Staten ervan te overtuigen dat de communistische partij in Kronenburg bijzonder gematigd waren en door de Kronenburgse grondwet noodgedwongen afweken van ‘normaal’ communisme zoals dat in de Sovjetunie, China en Cuba gepropageerd werd, maakte de dood van de koning en vervolgens het wegvallen van politieke sturing door de nieuwe koning, alsook de plotselinge nieuwe regering in de Verenigde Staten als gevolg van de moord op president Kennedy dit allemaal ongedaan; toen prins Alexander eind 1963 zijn neef opvolgde als koning kon hij feitelijk weer opnieuw beginnen. Zeker toen een jaar later het CFK meer dan 50% van de stemmen veroverde bij de parlementsverkiezingen en van 1965 tot 1969 een min of meer stabiele regering vormden. De koning, die deze Oostkamer 'vol anti-monarchisten' moest voorzitten, wees het CFK erop dat als ze ál te merkwaardige veranderingen zouden doorvoeren in de staatsinrichting, dat zeer goed kon leiden tot het einde van Kronenburg als onafhankelijke natie. En zo werd de kabinetsperiode 1965 - 1969 een degelijke, doch niet bijzonder inspirerende periode. Studentenprotesten en een grondwetswijziging Teleurstelling over het plotselinge gebrek aan daadkracht van het CFK (of wellicht een door de Amerikanen aangepaste verkiezingsuitslag) leidden tot een fors verlies voor deze partij bij de verkiezingen in 1968. De ietwat rechtse Christelijk Gereformeerde Unie (CGU, waarbij 'gereformeerd' overigens weinig te maken heeft met de gereformeerde kerk in Nederland) behaalde een absolute meerderheid en behield die in opvolgende verkiezingen tot ze in 1985 een coalitie moesten vormen met de LKP. Terwijl het al eerder in de jaren '60 bijzonder onrustig was geweest in de grote steden van Kronenburg, escaleerde dit volledig toen eind oktober 1968 de verkiezingsuitslag bekend werd gemaakt, waarop de hevigste rellen ooit plaatsvonden in Kronenburg. In 1969 en 1970 ging het stug door met vooral protesten door linkse studenten tegen de nieuwe regering en tegen Amerika. De politie moest dikwijls ingrijpen, maar dreigde op bepaalde momenten het onderspit te delven. In 1971 en de eerste helft van 1972 was het even rustig, maar na de verkiezingen van 1972, die de macht van het CGU herbevestigde en het CFK nog verder deed krimpen, brak het geweld opnieuw uit. Gedurende de jaren '70 ontstond er binnen de CGU een discussie over de macht van de koning. Deze had tijdens de CFK-regering met succes zijn stempel gedrukt op het beleid, maar de CGU bleek daar minder van gediend. Daarnaast was er in 1949 een nieuwe Kamer van het Parlement in het leven geroepen, de Zuidkamer, die in de praktijk vaak hetzelfde bleek te doen als de Westkamer. De CGU vond dat het moment gekomen was om het Kronenburgse staatsbestel eens flink onder de loep te nemen. In het geheim werd al in 1974 begonnen met de voorbereiding voor een grondwetswijziging, maar toen de koning daar eenmaal lucht van kreeg, leidde dat in 1978 tot een interne regeringscrisis. Toen de koning plotseling zijn zoon, de kroonprins, naar de Oostkamervergaderingen begon te sturen, raakte het plan van de grondwetswijziging ook bij de oppositiepartijen bekend. Die schreeuwden moord en brand dat ze er niet in gekend werden, maar de CGU hield voet bij stuk: in 1979 werden de veranderingen in de grondwet door alle Kamers aangenomen, en koning Alexander III dreigde troonsafstand te doen. Kroonprins Alexander Lodewijk weigerde echter pertinent om zijn vader op dat moment al op te volgen en het was slechts na moeilijke onderhandelingen tussen Noordkamervoorzitter De Vries en de koning dat de laatste zijn abdicatie met tien jaar uitstelde. Gedurende deze tien jaar besteedde de koning alleen nog aandacht aan maatschappelijke zaken, waarbij hij politici in de regel meed. Alhoewel de koning de Adviseur Generaal mocht benoemen, liet hij deze taak in 1984 en 1988 aan zijn zoon over; hij bleef wel elk jaar de Promulgatie voorlezen. In augustus 1991 trad hij af ten gunste van zijn zoon. De jaren '80 In 1981 trad er een nieuwe CGU-regering aan onder een nieuwe grondwet en voor het eerst onder een minister-president: Nicolaas Veldtman mocht het genoegen smaken als eerste in deze functie te zijn benoemd. Alhoewel geen van de ministers van de vorige CGU-Oostkamer terugkeerde in de regering van Veldtman, bleef het overheersende CGU-beleid dat sinds 1969 in Kronenburg van kracht was geweest, goeddeels ongewijzigd: internationaal hield Kronenburg zich buiten alles, alhoewel het in 1973 onder druk van de Verenigde Staten tegen heug en meug lid was geworden van de Verenigde Naties en Kronenburgse diplomaten geregeld meewerkten aan topontmoetingen tussen de Verenigde Staten en Rusland. Aan het begin van de jaren '80 ging er in het land een hardnekkig gerucht dat de regering besprekingen aan het voeren was met de NAVO over een eventueel lidmaatschap. Dit leidde tot grote protesten - alhoewel niet zo groot als die aan het eind van de jaren '60 - die gedurende enkele jaren op geregelde basis werden georganiseerd. Kronenburg werd geen lid van de NAVO, en uiteindelijk is het niet bekend geworden of de regering dat inderdaad overwogen heeft; in 1984 werd Kronenburg echter lid van de Organisatie van Amerikaanse Staten (OAS), tegelijk met Saint Kitts. Vijf jaar later trad Kronenburg toe tot de Commonwealth of Nations; een verrassing voor vriend en vijand, aangezien Kronenburg geen voormalige Engelse kolonie was. Kronenburg behoort echter niet tot de zogenoemde Commonwealth Realm en erkent de Britse monarch dus ook niet als staatshoofd, maar wel als hoofd van de Commonwealth. De tweede helft van de jaren '80 werd gedomineerd door de discussie over uitbreiding van het wegennet. Op dat moment lag er slechts één stuk vierbaans snelweg in Kronenburg, namelijk van Alexanderstad-Noord naar Waterburg. Er werden in 1985 vergaande plannen gepresenteerd die de bereikbaarheid per auto van de steden in Kronenburg moesten vergroten en ook lag er een groots plan om Alexanderstad en Friescheburg te voorzien van een enorme ringweg. Voor beide plannen zou er in de hoofdstedelijke agglomeratie echter gigantisch veel historische bebouwing hebben moeten verdwijnen, en uiteindelijk werd er in 1988 gekozen voor investering in meer en beter openbaar vervoer: de reeds bestaande metrolijnen in Alexanderstad en Friescheburg werden uitgebreid tot buiten de steden, waar ze aansloten op grote transferia, die de reiziger per bus, tram, sneltram of trein verder naar zijn bestemming bracht. De per hoofd van de bevolking relatief weinig personenauto's die in Kronenburg rijden, zijn bij wet gebonden aan maximumafmetingen en sinds 2005 ook aan allerlei milieuvoorwaarden. Winkels worden wel bevoorraad per vrachtwagens, maar ook die hebben (noodgedwongen) een maximumafmeting, simpelweg omdat ze anders sommige straten niet kunnen passeren. De verkiezingen van 1988 duwden de christen-democraten in de oppositie, en onder de datzelfde jaar aangetreden charismatische minister van economische zaken, Sander Opland Falting, werd er na wat moeilijke onderhandelingen een Oostkamer gevormd van LKP (liberalen) en PSV (sociaal-democraten). Kronenburg sinds 1991 Kronenburg als bouwput De jaren '90 betekenden voor Kronenburg het hoogtepunt van de welvaart die het land sinds de tweede wereldoorlog teisterde: de kansspelenbusiness die in de jaren '50 en '60 vooral in de gemeente Oranjewijk was opgekomen, was nu een serieuze industrie, strak gecontroleerd door de overheid, die er meer dan de hoogstnoodzakelijke graantjes van meepikte. Het ten uitvoer brengen van de plannen met 's lands infrastructuur die in de jaren '80 waren ontworpen, zorgde voor veel buitenlandse investeringen en voor het eerst was Kronenburg ook net zo rijk als, of zelfs rijker dan andere westerse landen. In 1990 leidde dit tot het grootste aantal aanmeldingen voor universitaire studies ooit. De studielust van de jeugd - en de mogelijkheid om tot in het oneindige te blijven doorstuderen - brachten wel de arbeidsmarkt in problemen en de tweede regering-Opland Falting besloot in 1994 dan ook om het immigratiebeleid wat te versoepelen, hoewel niet veel, en de talrijke bouwputten werden langzaam bevolkt door vooral Afrikaanse immigranten. De bevolking maakte een sterke groei door, en in 1998 kwam minister Anton Wolff van ruimtelijke ordening met zijn Vierstedenplan om de grote steden te ontlasten; uiteindelijk is van de vier steden die in dit plan genoemd worden, alleen Nijenstijn vanaf 1999 op tijd gebouwd; de bouw van Ennemaburg is pas in 2008 begonnen en of er geld en noodzaak zal zijn voor de andere twee steden, valt nog te bezien. Ook werd er verder voortgebouwd op de infrastructurele plannen uit de jaren '80: er moesten meer eilanden per spoorbrug met Alexanderstad verbonden worden, en ook werden er al balletjes opgegooid over brugverbindingen met de Verenigde Staten. De Kronenburgse bouwlust drong in 1999 door tot het hart van de Kronenburgse democratie: in december 1999 brandde het parlementsgebouw nagenoeg af. Herstellen werd onmogelijk geacht, en dus werd er een wedstrijd uitgeschreven voor het ontwerpen van een nieuw parlementsgebouw. Deze wedstrijd werd uiteindelijk gewonnen door de Seppiër Faus Kaarste en met de bouw van zijn ontwerp is na ellenlange procedurele verwikkelingen in 2007 eindelijk begonnen. De grondwet in praktijk Op 2 februari 2001 trad er een nieuwe regering aan van sociaal-democraten, links-liberalen en democraten/groenen (PSV, PvG en DPG) onder leiding van de voormalige minister van buitenlandse zaken Johan Achterberg. Deze man, die als minister in 1998 en 1999 verantwoordelijk was geweest voor de toetreding van Kronenburg tot de AGL, was op dat moment bijzonder populair, alhoewel zijn partij, het PSV, dat niet was: het PSV was in de verkiezingen van oktober 2000 tweede geworden, na de LKP. De nieuwe leider van de LKP, Fokko Korte van Eeghen, was er echter als Adviseur Generaal niet in geslaagd een coalitie te vormen en zijn partij belandde derhalve in de oppositie. Het kabinet van Achterberg zat slechts 103 dagen: op 15 mei trad het voltallig af, nadat de Noordkamer tegen ratificatie van het Verdrag van Corille had gestemd, het vrijhandelsverdrag van de AGL. Volgens de grondwet uit 1981 betekende dit dat er een tijdelijke regering moest worden aangesteld, die de lopende zaken waar zou nemen en nieuwe verkiezingen zou uitschrijven. Interim-premier werd Anton Wolff, die sinds 2 februari voorzitter van de Noordkamer was. Er werden vlak voor de zomer verkiezingen gehouden, die weer werden gewonnen door de LKP. Het PSV verdween in de oppositie en de LKP vormde onder leiding van Sonja Brahms een regering met de voormalige coalitiepartners van het PSV. Het Verdrag van Corille werd later alsnog geratificeerd, tot grote verontwaardiging van oud-premier Achterberg. Het Kronenburgse AGL-lidmaatschap bracht het land in 2003 overigens in grote verlegenheid, toen de Kronenburgse secretaris-generaal van de AGL, Marij Ühler, onder dubieuze omstandigheden aftrad en betrokken bleek te zijn bij een onafhankelijkheidsoorlog op de Mii-Eilanden. Een tweede interim-regering werd in augustus 2007 gevormd, nadat de tweede Oostkamer van Sonja Brahms ontslag nam als gevolg van de hypotheekmarktaffaire. Deze crisis, die begon in de Verenigde Staten, maar ook in Kronenburg een groot aantal huizenbezitters in zak en as deed belanden, zou zich ontpoppen tot een wereldwijde economische crisis, die Kronenburg in 2008 bijna failliet liet gaan. Crisis In 2007 raakte de huizenmarkt in de Verenigde Staten in het ongerede. In Kronenburg, waar vergelijkbare praktijken heersten, rommelde het eveneens en de ene na de andere huizenbezitter gingen failliet. Dit leidde tot grote beroering bij de Kronenburgse banken; 's lands grootste bank, de Nationale Handelsbank, wist maar net het hoofd boven water te houden. De tweede regering van Sonja Brahms werd verweten de situatie te laat te hebben onderkend en kwam in augustus van dat jaar ten val. De nieuwe regering van Ernst-Piter Strikwerda die sinds februari 2008 het bewind voert, slaagde er in eerste instantie maar met moeite in om de crisis te bezweren. Eind 2008 zag de benoeming van twee nieuwe ministers van financiën, van wie de maatregelen van de laatste, Etto Reer, vruchten lijken af te werpen. Deskundigen menen dat het niet veel gescheeld heeft, of het was voor Kronenburg zo rampzalig afgelopen als voor IJsland en andere landen. De regering heeft echter geen lening bij het IMF hoeven aanvragen, en alhoewel enkele banken de deuren hebben moeten sluiten, lijkt de economie zich in Kronenburg in de zomer van 2009 weer langzaam te zijn gaan herstellen. De maatregelen van minister Reer zijn soms echter hard, en voorgestelde loonsverlaging in de sector Openbaar Vervoer leidde in mei in Alexanderstad tot de hevigste rellen sinds de jaren '60. De centrum-linkse regeringscoalitie van PSV (sociaal-democraten), PU (pragmatici) en PvG (links-liberalen) voert intussen flink wat discussies over maatschappelijke onderwerpen, en er is een aantal omstreden wetten aangenomen die het karakter van Kronenburg als land raken. De belangrijkste hiervan is de Winkelopeningstijdenwet, die de vaste periode van opening van 08.00 uur tot 20.00 uur op alle dagen behalve zondag heeft afgeschaft; in de praktijk heeft dit geleid tot de onbeperkte mogelijkheid om winkels ook op zondag te laten draaien, tot intens ongenoegen van vele christelijke en andere conservatieve groeperingen. Een officiële discussie over toetreding tot de NAVO (wat de PU graag wil) werd vanwege de economische crisis in de ijskast gezet, en de invoering van het burgerlijk huwelijk sneuvelde in de Zuidkamer. De discussie over deze onderwerpen woedt op straat en in de wandelgangen echter voort. Feestelijke gebeurtenissen worden in deze moeilijke tijden dan verzorgd door het koninklijk huis. In de zomer van 2007 traden kroonprins Johan Ernst en zijn verloofde Isabel van Oosterland-Engelbert in het huwelijk, en eind juli 2008 werd hun eerste kind geboren: prinses Sofie Charlotte. Ook dit leidde echter weer tot discussie: velen vinden dat de salische wet, die prinsen in de lijn van troonopvolging voorrang laat hebben op prinsessen, maar eens moet worden afgeschaft; wanneer prinses Sofie Charlotte een broer krijgt, wordt die volgens de huidige regels later koning. Categorie:Kronenburg Categorie:Geschiedenis